1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to greenery accessories, and more particularly, to accessories that can be mounted onto tree trunks to suspend containers having greenery therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant is not aware of any device that may be mounted onto a tree truck that enables containers having greenery therein to be adjusted to a horizontal orientation regardless of the angle the device is in.